The Rider Of Loki
by Rawr Means I'm Gonna Eat You
Summary: After a mysterious encounter with the triple strike the riders on the edge find an unusual clearing full of offerings to a god, with a figure in the middle. What is this to mean


Hiccup was making his patrol route around the Edge making sure there was no raiders, outcasts or dragon hunters coming towards the Isle, they have had a small week of peace and it was so unusual for the vikings so they had spent most of their time trying to tame and train some of the native dragons on the island to obey simple commands and help protect their territory.

He saw a purple blur fly towards the volcano on the island and Hiccup immediately recognised it as the triple strike, he gestures towards the blur so Toothless noticed the dragon.

"C'mon bud, lets go catch the triple strike again" he sighs instantly heading towards the roof of the trees following the rouge dragon. The dragon could move quickly but not as fast as Toothless who easily caught up with him. Sending out a plasma blast ahead of them the strike changed directions heading towards a deep ravine with very thin and narrow gaps, the rider had to catch him before he got down there.

The rider encourages his dragon to move faster trying to cut off the strike who wouldn't look back or give up chase, Toothless let out another blast but the strike jumped over it heading down into the ravine. Pulling up quickly he looked around for any trace of the dragon, the due looked around for a while before heading back to the clubhouse, he needed to get the group together to capture the dragon.

-.-.-.-

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! How many times do I have to tell you to Lock up the Triple Strike when he is done with training?" Hiccup Haddoc sighs looking into the stables for the twins, they usually ended up hanging around that area after doing some training.

"Wait what?" Tuffnut walks around from behind the stable carrying Chicken "We made sure he was locked up, after last time when he ate all the boars from our pit, we didn't want a repeat of that" Ruffut appeared landing on the platform after taking a zipwire down to them.

"Yeah Hiccup, we locked up him up. I know we did" the twins walk into the stable heading over to where the kept the triple strike where Hiccup was examining the cage. Toothless was sniffing around finding the cages lock, carrying it back over to Hiccup. His rider took it looking the metal over in his hands as the twins watched him.

"Well?" Ruffnut asks inpatiently looking at their leader, why did he build so much atmosphere, it was so annoying it wasn't like there was a deadly dragon on the loose or something.

Hiccup stood up looking at the twins "He broke out, he has never done that before" he leads the twins to the clubhouse using the night terrors to relay the message to get everyone together in the one area.

The twins grabbed Barf and Belch sitting outside the hut as everyone arrived with their dragons, Hookfang and Snoutlout crawling over the top of the hut. Well Hookfang was crawling, while Snoutloud was hanging upside down from his mouth, he was obviously used to it by now as he crossed his arms looking at the others.

"Hiccup whats wrong?" Astrid asks worried as she lands Stormfly next to Toothless looking at them letting out a small rumble as a greeting to the other dragon and rider, they hadn't all been called back together in a while and everyone was in a mild state of panic.

Hiccup looks around addressing the group, Fishlegs must be on his way, his camp was further into the mountains than the rest. He takes a deep breath "Okay listen up guys... the triple strike managed to break out-" everyone except the twins gasped and Chicken let out a cluck in surprise "He has never done this before, when Fishlegs arrives we are going to split up and look for him" He instructs as Snoutlout flips down from Hookfangs mouth.

He dusts himself off standing up "How do we know the twins didn't just forget to lock him back up again?" He asks walking over to the Zippleback with the twins on its back "It isn't the first time this has happened, and he may just be flying around minding his own business, never mind causing hassle."He leans on Belch gesturing towards the woods to suggest he wasn't causing disruption.

"HIIIIIIIIIICCCCCUUUUUP!" Fishlegs screams from the opposite direction, he was flying back from the mountains on the west coast. The rider and dragon were covered in scorch marks and some scratches. The due lands in front of the other trainers "Hiccup, the triplestrike..." he pants getting up from the wood deck "He is up in the mountains... hes searching for something" He pants looking up at him helping Meatlug bag onto her feet.

The other riders share concerned looks towards each other, they all knew this wasn't right. Hiccup thinks recalling his own notes on the stray dragon "The Triple Strike is a fan of forests and undergrowth" he mumbles softly his head snapping up "Ruff, Tuff. Stay here and look after Fishlegs and Meatlug. Everyone else, come with me..." He takes off heading towards the mountains "We need to catch this triple strike" he says loudly as Astrid and Snotlout took off after him following him up into the mountains.

Hiccup leads the other two riders towards the mountain splitting up, Astrid circling around to the left and Snotlout to the right as he started flying over the mountain observing around the rocky and dangerous peaks, they had to find this dragon. If it attacked Fishlegs because someone was in the way, what would they do if there were innocent dragons in the way.

After flying around the high snowy peaks of the isle Snotlout flew up towards Hiccup breathlessly "Hiccup you have to see this." He half shouts as Hookfang clung to the side of a wall as Hiccup turns around to look at his cousin.

Toothless turns keeping himself air born "What is it Snotlout?" Hiccup asks worried as he takes off again flying down towards the base of the volcano looking out to the ocean.

"I found a human doesn't look like they belongs here" He dives down towards a indent in the mountain where the trees had been burnt back and there were many large dragons surrounding the area but doing nothing but staring down into the crater.

They all raise their heads towards the two riders lowering down into the crater, there was a pile of large of leaves in the centre covering what looks like to be a body, off to the side there were piles of berries, fish and various metal scraps. All of the items were circling the figure as if in a gesturing of offering like you would do at a temple for the gods.

Hiccup got off of Toothless's back looking around seeing all the wild dragons crouch down in preparation to take off in moments notice, but just stayed in that posistion not moving.

"Well this is odd, right Snot?" Hiccup asks as the other rider dismounts his own dragon and walks over next to Hiccup looking over the piles of various items. "This isn't normal behaviour, and look at these ruins, I haven't seen anything like this before" Hiccup crouches examining markings in the ground as Snotlout walks over to the figure in the leaf pile.

Snotloud moves some of the leaves out of the figures face before gasping slightly seeing some of the details finally revealed.


End file.
